


Candid

by DankTempsey



Category: Call of Duty, nazi zombies
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Man on man action, SO, and he is on top of him, jk its just cuddling, … .
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankTempsey/pseuds/DankTempsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dempsey breathed a ghost onto Edward's neck. Fuck, he wished this would never end. Richtofen was positioned to be lain full-weighted onto the soldier's body, his arms tucked around Dempsey's neck and his legs sprawled over his waist on each side. They folded back and stay beside Dempsey's thighs.</p><p>On the other hand, Dempsey had been the foundation of the twosome. He rested his bare back on the bed frame, his forearms encircled Edward's lower back, and his lips were now buried within the broken man's neck. "I'm ashamed to show myself like this, too. Exposed; lethargic and lifeless." Said Richtofen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candid

**Author's Note:**

> Reached 130 reads! As promised, here is some fluff!  
> This is Origins.

Candid  
-

 

"I'm broken… aren't I?"

He wasn't fond of telling the truth to his partner. It seemed elementary to even spout a reply from lying lips. Edward would've known, too. Tank called the doctor crazy and insane before. Why was broken any different?

Surely, it wouldn't be and Dempsey knew this. He was flirting along the lines of what was completely rude to spill and what was okay to say. Though it did emerge from the German in the first place. Dempsey sighed. He realized the grip he had upon Richtofen was loose for a minute. He tightened up, leaning back against the headboard of the bed as well.

"I can promise that you're not fixed," breathed Tank. He kind of left it at that. Words could've only hastened the chance that Edward would hop off of Tank's lap and leave for good. The marine already fucked this up once—his forehead knocked against his partner's and caused a brief pain between the two's craniums. The pain was gone for now, but Tank was left thinking he completely screwed up. He hoped not. Holding the naked man against his body so closely was a blessing. It definitely warmed him up some; it was snowing and hailing outdoors. 

Dempsey breathed a ghost onto Edward's neck. Fuck, he wished this would never end. Richtofen was positioned to be lain full-weighted onto the soldier's body, his arms tucked around Dempsey's neck and his legs sprawled over his waist on each side. They folded back and stay beside Dempsey's thighs.

On the other hand, Dempsey had been the foundation of the twosome. He rested his bare back on the bed frame, his forearms encircled Edward's lower back, and his lips were now buried within the broken man's neck. "I'm ashamed to show myself like this, too. Exposed; lethargic and lifeless." Said Richtofen.

Dempsey hadn't had an expression in the world to retreat to. Richtofen was always shaming his own self for things like this. It was as if he always wanted to be of negativity. He went on:

"I didn't mean to cry querulously, then to actually sob back there. I was just so stressed and bedlam. I was tired; I was sick; I was abased."

"You excuse yourself like you're on the behalf of the queen's failing conquerers. Doctor, need I remind you I ain't a court case. You're my lover, you know?" The American adjusted their posture. He sunk his lips into Edward's neck and exhaled.

Coo, that endearment. It could've forced the German to bawl right now. He was certainly pleased to hear the sobriquet. He wished Tank would seek his oblivious favor to be called that for a long time. Richtofen nodded, pouting his lips forwards. "Indeed; I feel to explain myself, though. Being weak before a brave American seems shameful, especially when I had almost died in vain,"

He pulled away, his hands now onto the frame of Dempsey's shoulders. Dim brown light made way and sparkled on the dew on Edward's body as he rose it into the air, then settled back onto his partner's waist. He was close with his head, but slouched his awkward back. "What do you think?" Finished the doctor.

Dempsey balanced his eyes onto the other man's, taking his hand to stroke the black hair behind Edward's helix. A callous palm rested onto the rear of Edward's neck, yet strained him close. Tank smiled against the edge of his inamorato's pair of smoochers. "I think it's bullshit. You shouldn't be scared to cry in front of me, Eddie. I want you to know that I… that I..."

He couldn't say it. It wasn't the time. It didn't feel right to say something he only meant with half of his heart. One side of it was all for and by Richtofen. But the marine knew Edward accidentally unleashed zombies and created an apocalyptic scenario, which was what his other half stood by. Dempsey sighed, looking down between them. He was languid now. And not only that, but he was internally fighting himself for going mushy-soft for the German. The nautical wanted to turn this thing around. He didn't want to have feelings for this intellectual Hun. For this lovely killer. For this amazing fuck face.

He sighed once more, letting go of Edward for good. His blue stare continued to be betwixt the men's damp bodies. He just didn't know what to say.

Richtofen knew Dempsey brawled internally, wondering if his feelings for the German should've been honest to God or not. Edward hadn't a big deal with this. He knew Tank would be in quest of finding whether or not to accept his feelings for this whiny hypocrite. He wished it'd be not. Richtofen didn't deserve love from a laudable champion.

Edward removed his hands from around Dempsey's nape. He hung his head low, too. He intertwined his fingers with the other's. Tank's hands were so warm. He enjoyed the heat so much, that he rose a hand to his own face and held it there willingly. Dempsey's wrist was ragdoll, but he never did want to pull from Richtofen. He seemed like he was enjoying himself. Who would stop the pleasure of a sad man?

"You don't have to say it," Subtly pleaded Ed, "I wish to be spoken to, only if the truth runs on your tongue. Besides, you don't even mean it."

"What about yourself? You don't abide by your own rules?"

He didn't mean to merely curtail Richtofen so rudely. All he wanted was an earnest answer. "I do when I must. When I must is when I am around you." Agreed Richtofen. 

"Do you love me, then?"  
"Why would I not."

Tank smiled, returning to be against his partner. He loved the simple things Edward would say, for it would only ignite his dusk and dawn brighter. Speaking of which, it seemed in the middle of so. From the cracked slits in the walls, Tank could see the piling snow and night transforming to day. They had been up for hours just talking and loving on each other. Who knew a task could take away so much time.

"It's nearly morning, doctor. I can cross-out 'talking to a German til the sun is up' from my Bucket List." Jeered the man. The scientist only beamed. He was glad to make a guest appearance on Dempsey's (not even real) Bucket List. And he was glad to have experienced this with him. Tank was usually tense and acerbic. Richtofen became surprised when he was invited to a twosome of fluff and holding. Edward just remembered what the nautical looked like when he asked. He was worrisome. Every time he talked, it was from trembling lips. Richtofen complied to join him, and was actually contemplating if he should ask Dempsey himself. They were a couple beforehand and hadn't slept together yet.

He was thankful it didn't turn out as a catharsis. Edward did that alone everyday, and twice in one 24 hour span would change his schedule of daily-Edward-emotions...

Dempsey wrapped his muscled limbs onto Richtofen, pulling him down to the semi-comfortable bed. He'd already began to shuffle his fingers through the thin locks and across the detailed face—Edward tucked into Tank's body, placing a leg atop said man's lap, and the other underneath his legs. 

Richtofen wasn't knowing of this newfound fondness in the American. Tank seemed callow. He was so young, what could a pre-adult know about love. Yet again, what could an abandoned, depressed German know about it. He'd never been exposed to sweet touches and desired feels, until he met Dempsey. Tank brought out the best in the doctor. Maybe that's why he adored him so, and maybe that's why he was intimidated by him. The marine knew every nook and cranny that would usually be locked away from everyone; the marine knew how to emotionally break him. He could've just chosen to manipulate Edward like that again, if he wanted to. The doctor was diffident enough, but was sure it wouldn't happen. Dempsey was a kind man and he did like Richtofen afterall.

"Could you hold me a bit tighter please?" Keened the bashful male. "I just love it when you do,"

The maritime chortled. His arm strengthened against the broad back of his other and slid him further upwards. "Anything for you, doc."

Edward felt his nose and ears increase with temperature. He noised an awkward 'oh' and buried his face into Tank's side. "Oh that's rather nice of you to say. You're a superhero solace, I tell you." Richtofen lifted his head to Dempsey's breast, laying his head on the firm muscle. It wasn't as fun as a place to keep his head on (like the young man's stomach was) but it'd do for now. Edward reached over Dempsey's body then held him. He then sighed, looking up at Tank, but only seeing his round jaw. 

Little hairs traveled around the sides and pit. Dried blood rested in the crevices, but Edward hadn't minded. He's already seen so much gore. It was basically natural for the zombies' blood to be taking shelter on their bodies.

Edward then looked to Dempsey's mouth. It was wet and pink (perhaps Dempsey had licked it before doctor had noticed). He had a thought come to mind...

"I can scratch off something from my list as well,"  
"And what's that?"

Richtofen shifted from the comfortable position, listening to his creaky bones and popping joint muscles. He then straddled Dempsey. He leant down and kissed his thin lips. Tank slid a hand to the side of Edward's torso, making sure to encourage the sweet caress.

Edward pulled away. He was all grins. "Kissing you for the ten hundredth time."

"And I'm about to make it ten hundred one,"

Another heartfelt smooch. The men had become more involved; hands applying to neglected body parts, their hips touching and riding off of one another's every once in a while, and their lips opening and closing upon each other's. Edward stay straddled and bent over on Dempsey. He persisted to gyrate what he could have and kiss with what he had. Dempsey lifted the cut-hips he possessed against the German's. Richtofen moaned softly, his vibrations passing on to Dempsey's mouth, while his hands cupped his boyfriend's cheeks. 

It wasn't much than just that after some while. Richtofen didn't want to indulge in something he'd regret in the morning. Neither did Dempsey—they'd end up sleeping in and having their teammates come through the door to wake them up.

The American had now laughed against Edward's lips. And Edward did the same.

"Perhaps another night like this wouldn't be too bad?" Claimed the German.

Dempsey watched the other man lie down once again and relax onto Tank. He looked like he was asleep—it became clear that he was, when a soft snore was heard. He breathed out calmly, putting a hand behind his head and the petting his beau with the other.

Tank cooed, "I'd love to do this again,"

 

-  
Candid


End file.
